Nicht verwechseln
Film: Lola (1981) ::Lola ist der letzte Film der so genannten BRD-Trilogie des Regisseurs Rainer Werner Fassbinder aus dem Jahr 1981. das Schlaf- und Wunschlied vieler Soldaten: * Von Lale Andersen gesungen (1939) das Lied vom Zapfenstreich und der Laterne vor der Kaserne — Lilli Marlen, Lili Marleen (engl.), (français). Das Lied wurde zum „Symbol für Heimweh, Trennung und Sehnsucht …, auf die Hoffnung für ein Wiedersehen zuhause. auch in anderen Schreibweisen: Lilly Marlen, "Lili Marlen", "Lilli Marlene", "Lily Marlene", "Lili Marlène" … Marlene Dietrich version | Recorded = 1944 | Genre = | Length = 4:45 | Label = | Writer = }} | Producer = Magnante] | Last single = "Falling in Love Again]" / "See What the Boys in the Back Room Will Have" (1939) | This single = "Lili Marlene" / "Symphonie" (1945) | Next single = "Illusions" / "Black Market" (1948) }} In 1944, the Morale Operations Branch of the U.S. Office of Strategic Services] (OSS) initiated the Muzak Project, musical propaganda broadcasts designed to demoralize enemy soldiers. Marlene Dietrich, the only performer who was told her recordings would be for OSS use, recorded a number of songs in German for the project, including Lili Marleen.McIntosh, Elizabeth P. (1998). Sisterhood of spies: the women of the OSS, p. 58. Dell., London. . Dietrich also performed "Lili Marlene", as well as many other songs, live in Europe for Allied troops, often on rickety, makeshift stages. "Lili Marleen" became a massive success, specifically on the German language OSS MO radio station Soldatensender, where it became the station's theme song. After its warm reception by the troops in Europe, the song was re-recorded and released, with the spelling "Lili Marlene" after her name, Marlene, with Charles Magnante on the accordion, citing him as the "orchestra director" for both it and the single's B-side, "Symphonie", sung in French. The single was released by Decca Records in 1945 on a 10" shellac gramophone record. The original OSS recording of "Lili Marleen" remains unreleased. After the war, in 1961, she went on to star in the film Judgment at Nuremberg, chronicling the war trials]. In one scene she walks down a rubbled street, ravaged by Allied attacks, with Spencer Tracy's character. As they approach a bar they hear men inside singing "Lili Marleen" in German. Dietrich begins to sing along with the song, translating a few lyrics for Tracy, referring to the German lyrics as "much darker" than the English. While touring the world in live one-woman cabaret shows from 1953 to 1975, the song was part of Dietrich's usual line-up, usually following "Falling in Love Again". She always introduced the song with some variation of this quote, from a 1960s concert, somewhere in Europe: }} Dietrich sang "Lili Marlene" in her television special ''An Evening with Marlene Dietrich, which aired on the BBC in the UK and on CBS in the US in 1973, and was featured on four of her six original albums. She also recorded and performed it in both the original German version and the English adaptation. Both versions have appeared on countless compilation albums worldwide, several of them titled after the song. Kategorie:Neuer Artikel